1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to memory elements.
2. Background Art
Conventional fuse and anti-fuse elements provide one-time programmable memory elements. In other words, the element starts in a default or initial state and can be programmed only once into a final state. Once programmed into the final state, the element cannot be re-programmed into a further state.
Conventionally, to enable multi-time programmability, the fuse or anti-fuse element is replicated based on the desired programmability. Thus, conventional fuse and anti-fuse elements can be area inefficient solutions when large memory is needed.
Accordingly, there is a need for multi-time programmable memory elements.
The present invention will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.